Twisted Fate
by Rosewter15
Summary: This story is about Maria and Ben Evans after the show ended. It consists of other characters in their life, Ricardo and Antonio Torres and Annie Douglas.
1. Chapter 1

This is Ben and Maria story after the ending of the show. The people in their lives will be included in the fanfiction.

Chapter 1

**** Maria ran down to the airport while Ricardo parked the car. "you go before me, I will slow you down," Ricardo shouted out while he watched his sister sprinting quickly. Ricardo prayed his brother didn't board the plane back to Costo Rico, Mexico...

**** Annie couldn't help but over listen to the argument Ben and Meg were having. "good lord they have been only married for less than 2 weeks," she thinks to herself as she stood outside the deck door. She continued to listen in while her mouth dropped open with the revelation that was made. "oh my god, Maria!" Annie thinks while her thoughts raced. "she has no idea what has happened and what is going on, I have to tell her." Before she left she heard Ben begging Meg not to leave. all she could do is hear Meg cry. She peeked in to see that Meg saying it's over for good and that she wants nothing to do with him. And to prove she was serious she left her wedding rings on the table before she walked out of the front door. "this is the biggest gossip of the millennium. I have got to tell aunt Bette and Maria," Annie says and walked down quickly the deck stairs...

**** Antonio handed the boarding ticket at the security check. He was dressed in black leather jacket and blue shirt with a pair of jeans. They checked his passport and handed back to him. "enjoy your flight," the flight attendant said. "thank you," he thanked her and was about to walk through with his black side bag.

"Antonio stop!" Maria screamed while he looked back to see his older sister. She was out of breath and looked like she worked off a sweat. "Maria," Antonio was confused. "Antonio please, please Father don't leave me," Maria begged him while he watched how the tears quickly formed in her eyes. "Maria," Antonio called out and placed his bag down embracing a tight hug while she wept holding onto him. She kissed him on the forehead like little child.

"you can't go I won't let you. You are running away and us Torres we fix our problems. We have to fix this and you need to help me and Ricardo too. All for one and one for all. Please Antonio we need to help Ricardo get his life back. I need to help you get yours back," Maria goes on.

"you may have betrayed your lord but you are only the slave of the creator. Shout to lord of the world and the universe for his forgiveness and he shall forgive thee as we are weak creatures, " Maria cried while Antonio smiled removing the tears. "we will build these bridges together and stand together forever and nothing going stop us now," Maria sang the lyrics of Starship song. "and let the world fall apart around us, we still have each other, nothing going to stop us now," Antonio completed the verse while both siblings laugh. He nodded his head as he watched Ricardo coming up. "you can't leave T. I won't let you, I lost my brother once and I'm not about lose him again, not when we are so close to starting over and having it all," Ricardo declared. Antonio only nodded while Ricardo took his bag and Maria him walked behind him holding onto each other...

***** DA Rouz knocked on Ricardo loft door. He opened and was surprised to see her. "Rouz, what brings you hear?" Ricardo asked. "Detective can I come in," she ask in he usual cold way. He lets her through. "Ricardo how have you been?" "good as I can be given the circumstance," Ricardo replied as she could hear the remorse in his voice for what he did to his wife and brother. "Look Ricardo this isn't social call but I came around to give you your badge back," Rouz told him openly. "what?" Ricardo was confused.

"after evaluating the situation and having gone through all the proof and evidence, including facts about what took place, you were going to have some sort of mental breakdown and I see it now," Rouz explained. "who have you been talking to?" Ricardo wanted to know. "your sister Ricardo, she provided me with your hospital notes as psychiatrist report about your mental well-being since you got shot. "you physically became weak after getting shot, your wedding was brought forward, your wife left you at alter and you were an emotional wreck. When you did finally see the tape of your brother and wife your body reacted triggering the stroke," Rouz analysed. "you felt weak, helpless and powerless and under those circumstances your state of mind wasn't sane even though you intended to take revenge on your brother. The bottom line is your psychological and mental state of your mind wasn't sane like normal people," Rouz acknowledged.

"I don't know what to say?" Ricardo was speechless. "there is nothing for you to say but I will like to see you back into work from tomorrow," Rouz informed him. "yes DA and thank you," Ricardo appreciated it. "oh don't thank me thank your sister and your family," she told him and walked out of the door. He closed his eyes while smile appeared on his face. "all for one and one for all," he says to himself. "god I love you lightening," he says and walks out of the front door to find her...

**** do you think you should move back into surf central?" Maria asked. "what do you think?" he asked. "well Gabi hasn't left town yet and I just don't think it's going be a good idea," Maria states her opinion. "I think with everything that has happened you need to have some distance from Gabi, Ricardo. Stay here with me and Mama and Benji," Maria suggested. "have you found a place to stay," Antonito asked. "no I haven't even been looking properly. I think Mama needs us around. She's so lonely Antonio and we need to bring light into this house again," Maria analysed. "I agree this has been hard for mama her cards they always right," Antonio lets out not wanting to believe it while Maria laughed. "we are stuck with her and her premonitions, there's another man in Gobi's life," Maria repeated with her mother accent while both siblings laughed in hysteria.

"Maria you are going to have me in stiches," Antonio confessed. "where's Benji anyways," Antonio asked. "mama has gone to pick him up from the art classes, Ben and I have joined him into after school," Maria explained. "you know you can teach him yourself," Antonio suggested. "well its his father's doing not mine." "how are things with you and Ben," Antonio asked. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since he got married and if I have its very quick, civil encounters," Maria explained. "its better seeing glimpses of him then not seeing him at all. I did promise him we will still remain friends and we still have full custody over Benji," Maria added. They hear a knock on the door. "i"ll get that," Maria says and opens the front door. "god Maria there you are!" Annie lets out giving her a hug. "Annie I'm sorry sweetie what's wrong," Maria asked. Annie walked in to find Antonio. "oh my god Antonio," Annie says. "I thought your were flying out today to Costa Rico?" Annie asked. "a certain sister and brother wouldn't let me leave," Antonio says. "that's great," Annie says over the moon. Ricardo walked in through the front door too. "T. Lightening I have my badge back," Ricardo told his siblings in thrill. "oh my god no!" Maria and Annie cry out loud laughing while they both hugged Ricardo together. "Maria I couldn't have done this without you. Whatever you said to Rouz. I owe you my life back," he told his sister. "family comes first and I didn't do anything. I just put everything on paper and got Dr Estrada to do a profile on you. It was the truth and Annie helped me too dig few other buried treasures of the past." Maria states.

"we need to celebrate The Torres reunited and Together Forever!" Annie declared while all 4 burst into roaring laughter. "hey Maria why don't you go and get changed into something a little dressy. I'm sure Ricardo won't mind," Annie implied. "na I got my little sister's back," Ricardo joked. "well I am free agent," Maria says. "yeah make sure you impress the opposite gender. Put your hair up you always look beautiful when it's up," Annie goes on. "I think I will have it as it is," Maria says. "even better," Annie laughs. "okay I won't be long," Maria says and walked into her room. "well take your time we are waiting for you," Annie told her while she exchanged a glance at her brother seriously.

"I know that look," Ricardo says. "you guys we have major issues," Annie informed them. "Annie what's happened?" Antonio wanted to know. They followed Annie through beaded door vail where the table rested. "Annie what's wrong?" Ricardo questioned her. "aunt Bette called me today saying she's been hearing a lot of fights between the legendary couple," Annie informed them. "what are you talking about Evans married her no more than a fought night ago," Ricardo says confused. "precisely, Ben is due to going on their honeymoon any time soon," Antonio mentioned. "but don't you find it weird how he hasn't still gone yet with Dorothy," Annie questioned further keeping her voice quiet. "what are you suggesting Annie," Ricardo goes on. "I don't think Ben is eager to go on his honeymoon to Venice," Annie revealed. "Annie what are you talking about," Antonio had gut awful feeling what she was about to say. "you guys there's not going to be a honeymoon to Venice, because Meg has left him. She's walked out on him," Annie confessed while Ricardo and Antonio's mouth dropped.

"I don't believe this," Ricardo declared. "Annie are you sure you didn't misheard. Why even?" Antonio knew it didn't make sense. "Ricardo we can't tell Maria the truth. She will die," Annie stated. "she gave him the divorce because she made a promise to Meg that she would even if she did remember how much she still loved him. Her and Ben both tried to do the right thing. They are people of their word and stick on their decision making huge sacrifices," Annie explained.

"that still doesn't explain why she left him," Ricardo uttered while Antonio looked really concerned. "there is only one way we will know the truth. Ben needs to tell Maria what has happened, we can't tell her it has to come from him," Antonio observed. "you guys it's more complicated," Annie added further. "what do you mean," Ricardo needed to know. "how is he going to justify his action to Maria if she is still his wife," Annie confessed while Ricardo and Antonio froze...

Oh my god," Ricardo says while Antonio felt shiver going down his spine. "Ricardo what are we going to do," Antonio didn't even know. "I need a drink," Ricardo says. "you can't not with your pain killers," he reminds him. "what the hell is wrong with you Evans?" Ricardo muttered gliding his hand through his dark hair.

"Ricardo," Antonio called his brother wanting him to answer and suggest something. "don't worry T we'll fix this we'll figure something out not a word and indication to Maria about any of this," Ricardo made them aware.

They watched Maria come through smiling at them. "how do I look?" Maria asked her brothers and her best friend by doing a little gesture with her hand. all three of their mouth dropped open. "oh my god," Antonio says. "why what's wrong?" Maria was confused and concerned. "nothing you look beautiful especially in your favourite colour," Ricardo covered up. "yeah you look so saintly and innocent," Antonio added. She was dressed in stringless white dress up to her knees and a chiffon white shirt on top to giver her bare arms and skin. Although it covered her arms, you still can see right through it. "its not too revealing is it?" Maria asked. "no its perfect your going rock his world," Ricardo joked. "more like rock his sailing boat," Antonio made a comment while Annie and Ricardo burst into laughter. "who are you talking about," Maria asked. "that new guy Ross English that you attended at Ben and Megs wedding," Ricardo mentioned covering up the truth again.

"oh him, yeah," Maria says. "how serious are you about this guy," Ricardo asked wanting to know. "look Ricardo I do not want to have this conversation with you okay can we please just go. I want to get home by certain time so I can tuck Benji in bed," Maria stated. "well we can talk about him in the car and I'm sorry Maria I don't like him nor trust him. And I'm going to do back ground check on this guy," Ricardo finalised. "I don't like him either," Antonio admitted. "oh god not you two too," Maria responds getting annoyed. "sorry Maria it seems too good to be true and coincidence that this guys circumstances resembles exactly of Ben's." "his right for all we know he could be an imposter of some sort," Annie added more doubts. "look you guys I'm not ready to date again I need time to heal. I need to provide security and love to Benji and have control over my life. I need to stand my own roots," Maria explained while her brother and friend knew it was going to be impossible. "come on we'll talk about it more in the car," Ricardo implied while they all leave the house...

**** Maria can I ask you something," Antonio asked while Ricardo drove and Annie sat at the front on the passenger seat next to Ricardo. "yeah course," Maria asked. "do you know why Ben hasn't gone to his honeymoon yet to Venice," Antonio asked while Annie and Ricardo exchange glance at each other. "I think his due to go soon. His just tying loose ends and making sure his business hasn't been affected nor had financial strain due to his psychotic, insane brother," Maria replied. "I think he will rather go having peace within him than having to constantly be thinking about everything." "Maria that's all Ben does broods," Annie mentioned. "he'll go soon, I know he is." Ricardo parked the car outside the deep. "you ready," Ricardo asked. "yep," Maria agreed and got out of the car...

**** the music in the Deep was echoing while the Torres siblings and Annie walked in. "so am I going to meet Jude officially," Maria asked making themselves to the bar. "yeah tonight I promise," Annie says. "well can you show me an official picture of him please," Maria was keen to see it while she took one out of her wallet and showed her. Maria laughed as did Ricardo and Antonio. "what?" Annie asked. "his erm..." Maria paused not knowing what to say. "his better looking on photos than real life," Maria declared. "Maria no!" Annie cried.

"I'm sorry Annie it's the truth. You like him and don't take any notice of me I'm just very particular what I like," Maria explained while her mind drifted when she saw Ben's picture for the first time with Meg. She found him extremely handsome. "are we getting a drink or what," Maria suggested. "i'll get the drinks while you have the first dance with T. And I'll have the last dance with you," Ricardo ordered. "and Jude will have middle dance with you," Annie joked. Her and Antonio hit the dance floor while Ricardo and Annie glanced back at each other. "hey David have you seen Ben," Annie asked. "yeah he is here probably up in his office," he suggested while he opened the seal capped bottles. Ricardo handed him the money and took a drink. "we have got to set the situation up for those two," Ricardo implied. "his already seen her through his office window his going to come down," Annie predicted which was exactly what he did. Ben walked out from his office and made his way down.

Antonio saw Ben and stopped dancing with his sister who had her back to him. "now father I would have expected you to have perfected your dance steps by now," Maria teased her brother making both Ben and Antonio laugh. "I thought I just greet a certain brother in law of mine," Antonio answered. She kept her back to him while her brother greeted him shaking his hand. Ricardo walked up with Annie with the drinks handing it to Maria and Antonio. She took a sip from her drink keeping her back to Ben still while Annie felt the weird tense vibe coming from them both. "what brings you guys here?" Ben asked. "we are celebrating Ricardo getting his badge back," Annie informed him. "well done Ricardo," Ben congratulated him. "ah don't thank me Evans, thank my little sister for making everything right for me. In fact she even stopped T from leaving town today," Ricardo explained while Ben glanced back at Maria. She slowly turned around and faced him almost shyly.

"you make it sound I made a miracle happen. I didn't do anything but just presented facts and evidence in front for them to make their own judgment," Maria explained. "I'm no Mother Teresa Ricardo," Maria stated. "I'm sorry what did you just say," Ricardo was confused. "Evans maybe you should remind her what her name actually is?" Ricardo suggested. "as far as we are concerned you are the Mother Teresa of Sunset Beach," Ben acknowledged. "how?" "well firstly you are a mother and if one wanted to they could call you by your middle name, Teresa" Ben made the point. "and secondly who else do you know that has down such selfless acts where she sacrificed her own life and taking responsibilities of making sure she put other people's needs and feelings first than her own," Ben observed making everyone reflect. "Antonio," Maria responded making everyone laugh. "what it's the truth," Maria stated. "have it your way Maria because as far as we are concerned you are the miracle," Ben concluded.

"how's your wife?" Maria changed the subject while Ricardo and Annie including Antonio nearly spat their drink out. Ben only eyed her. "she's good, marvellous in fact," Ben answered eyeing her head to toe while they watched a humorous smirk appeared on his face. "oh boy," Ricardo muttered under his breath. "Maria is there something that you know?" Annie asked while Maria eyed them confusedly. "I don't know what you mean?" "it just the way you said it sounding almost sighcastic. Almost like you sensed something has happened," Ricardo mentioned while Ben eyed the siblings and Maria with a deep frown. He sensed they knew something.

"so Antonio are you going to move into surf central again?" Ben asked trying to have an understanding of the situation. "no I don't plan to. Maria convinced me to stay with her and Benji and I think she's right. Mama does need us around," Antonio stated. "your sister's judgement is right. Your mother does need you lot around. She's never been the same since, since..." Ben paused as he couldn't get to say it. "since the accident," Ricardo completed it while Maria and Ben's eyes stayed locked within each other. "you know Evans there's this saying that you can divorce a wife but you can never divorce your family," Ricardo verified. "I know, you are stuck with them even when you chose not to be because you are bounded with them forever," Ben extended while Maria tried to read his eyes and understand what is going on with him.

"so Annie where is that boyfriend of yours, I'm really keen on meeting him," Maria stated. "his probably got caught up," Annie answered. "I've had the pleasure to meet him actually," Antonio declared. "yeah so have I," Ben laughed smirking at Antonio who knew he was trying to whine her up. "you are making this up," Maria responded poking Ben playfully on his shoulder as he watched how her eyes widened when she smiled which lit up her whole face. "I am truly not, I actually have had the pleasure to meet him," Ben told her. "and when was that in your dreams," Maria laughed. "no actually the morning I flew out for Seattle," Ben honestly revealed while Maria's mouth dropped open. She looked a little stung by his statement while Ben realised what he said. The tense atmosphere surrounded around them as her brothers and Annie felt it this uneasiness. "oh god," Maria thinks to herself while Ben kept his gaze on her.

"what did you think of him?" Maria asked softly. "what did I think of who?" Ben wondered who she was referring to. "Jude, your judgement about people tends to be correct," Maria tells him. "and there I was thinking it's actually your judgement that tends to be correct almost like you sense and see the implication of one's actions before they could even see it themselves," Ben analysed. "I guess I take after my mother's gift," Maria says. "you always did have a gift and you still do you just a little blind to see it but everyone else does." "I wish I could have as much as faith in me as you do," Maria mentioned complimenting him in the process. Her brother and Annie knew those two had so much unfinished business and why Maria has kept her distance from Ben only wanting to keep quick glimpses of seeing him around. They haven't dealt with everything that has happened with regards to Seattle, Derek, Tess and Benji.

"T I need to talk to you about something," Ricardo says grabbed his brother by the shoulder hard. "I'm going to phone Jude and see where the hell he is I'll be back soon," Annie walks off quickly leaving them alone. There was this awkward silence between them both while Maria looked a little nervous. "I have to go, I need to tuck Benji in bed," Maria quickly says. "I can drive you back," Ben implied. "no that's okay my... my brothers can give me a lift back," Maria responded. "no don't be silly I was planning to head this way anyways to see Benji ," Ben explained which was the last thing Maria needed. He always knew how to say the right things at the right moment. "besides this would be a good time for your brothers to build bridges and resolve their issues," Ben stated. She knew Ben was right. "I'm sure your brothers don't mind, after all they know I would take very good care of you," Ben assured her as Maria gulped. She knew he was comparing himself with his brother and reassuring her that he is nothing like him.

"shall we?" Ben asked while she glanced back at her brothers who were sitting around a table and having a chat. "we shall," Maria answered as she walked in the front of him and Ben followed behind her. "do you think his going to tell her?" Antonio asked. "he better tell her otherwise there will be a massive explosion," Ricardo predicted...

**** Maria walked in through the front door as Ben followed behind her. She threw her bag on the table while she watched her mother coming through the beaded door vail. "Maria," she greeted her daughter. "mama did your card already reveal to you I was on my way home?" Maria asked. "the cards also showed who was bringing you home," Carmen answered while Ben couldn't help but smirk humorously. "did it now?" Maria wanted assurance while she gazed back at Ben with a vivid smile. "oh ci Micha," Carmen agreed and went over giving a hug to Ben. It made her heart melt when she watched her mother do so and how she placed a hand on Ben's cheek stroking it while her black sapphire round ring sparkled in the surrounding candle lights. "I'm going to see to Benji and tuck him in bed," Maria says. "I could do that instead," Ben says. "no that's okay," Maria assured him while they watched Benji coming out from his room. "Daddy," Benji quickly came up to his father. "oh up you get," Ben stated and pulled him up to his lap to a big hug.

"young man and why are you not in bed yet you have school tomorrow," Maria asked using a tone of voice that both father and son recognised. They both glanced back at each other. "am I in trouble?" Benji quietly asked his dad keeping his gaze on his mum who didn't look impressed having an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. "I guess so," Ben agreed whispering back to Benji's ear who had wrapped his arms around his father's neck. This made Maria burst into a vivid laughter. "mummy what's so funny," Benji asked. "nothing sweetie your father just makes me laugh. He always could so easily," Maria answered. "he still does," Carmen revealed. "my Abuletta said that daddy's coming around to see me," Benji added. "well why doesn't he tuck you into bed and I'll be in there in a bit," Maria suggested. "okay," Benji says as Ben took him back into the room.

"Maria I'm just going to pop out to see a friend of mine, I'll be back soon," Carmen suggested. She nodded her head. "It is he Maria, the English I saw it was Ben's face that I saw," Carmen reminded her before leaving making her ponder over...

Ben walked out of Benji's room to see no Maria. He walked into the other end of the house where the round table rested and noticed a framed picture of Maria in her white dress. He picked it up and broodingly eyed it. It was he that gifted her with this dress because of her saintly qualities and angelic features. Placing it down he went over to the Torres family photo albums and took one out opening it to find his wedding pictures staring back at him. It was the one with the Torres family, Gregory and Annie in the picture.

Maria walked out of the kitchen slowly to find Ben sitting by the table with his back to her. He looked miles away swept into his own world. "hey," she greeted him and shuts it quickly not wanting her to see what he was gazing at. "I thought I might offer you a cup of tea," Maria tells him placing the hot mug on the table. "you didn't have to," Ben replied. "I know but I wanted to," Maria declared. "Benji a sleep?" "yeah the little fella was knocked out before I could finish off telling him the story," Ben mentioned. "what do you have there anyway,' Maria asked looking over his shoulder. "just looking at some old memories," Ben answered. "are you okay," Maria asked sitting beside him.

"I'm fine why shouldn't I be?" Ben declared. "somethings wrong though," Maria added. "if not here," Maria pointed to his heart. "then defiantly up there," she analysed pointing to his head. "I'm just tired," Ben confided. "tired of life or the situation?" she questioned making Ben reflect. "bit of both," Ben declared. "I'm sorry," Maria apologised. "for what, for having your whole life stripped away from you, for having to make the biggest sacrifice ever by being completely selfless in the acts and trying to do the right thing," Ben expressed making Maria's heart ache. She remained quiet realising self-guilt and self-pity was over whelming him.

"it's not thee's fault for what happened to thy," Maria reminded him. "how could you even say that. You came back with a death warrant for I. He wiped your memories away to punish you because he knew I was never going to take you back and I needed all the answers. He was pulling the strings behind the situation all along making myself go through a mental and psychological torture, blackening my reputation in this town," Ben went on making Maria face crumble. "you were a ransom for my wealth for years and so many ended suffering because of this," Ben concluded. "don't do this now please," Maria cried. "do what speak the truth, I promised you that I was never going to let nothing and no one come between us and I let it, I let my brother win and I made it incredibly easy for him," Ben realised as she watched how his rage of anger boil like lava about to erupt.

"but it wasn't your fault I don't blame you and never did," Maria reassured him. "I mean where is all this anger and emotions coming from now?" Maria asked. "Maria we need to do a maternity test on you and Benji," Ben confided to her. "Ben I can't do this anymore Benji isn't mine," Maria tells him. "and you believed that manipulating lyer, who's lied about everything to you from the very start," Ben started to get her to open her eyes. "don't you find it strange that she was adamant that the paternity test was done on myself and Benji and not on you and him," Ben tells her. "he looks nothing like Tess, he doesn't resemble anything of her and just because she showed you a picture of her pregnant doesn't mean she was. When in those 5 years could she have been pregnant Maria when she kept your prisoner," Ben asked. "they tampered with both yours and Benji's memories, you didn't even feel nothing for your own family let alone me of course you feel disconnected from your own child," Ben goes on making Maria more upset. "stop it!" Maria cried getting up not wanting to listen and turning away but he grabbed her by her waist pulling her to him and holding onto her wrist.

"don't walk away from me!" Ben tells her firmly. "what do you want from me," Maria cried. "the truth," Ben replied back. "I can't give that to you," Maria sobbed. "yes you can, think about it. Tess hated you with a passion and she wanted to you dead with the knowledge of Benji not your child," Ben went on while Maria kept crying trying block it out from her mind. "when would you have got pregnant in Seattle and when would have Derek made love to you in Seattle and you conceived unless you were pregnant when you fell off the Mariah," Ben further asked. "I would never betrayed you, I would never let him touch me if I knew it wasn't you," Maria wept. "I know that now, but Maria you wrote about a secret that you held and wrote it in your journal leading up to the accident. A secret that you were happy about. He wiped that memory from you," Ben went on about it. "how do you know about all this," Maria cried. "because Annie told me and Tess confirmed it once I tortured it out from her," Ben expressed as Maria held Bens hand tightly not wanting to believe it. "she can never hurt you again and that's a promise I'll make her pay for everything she put you through by placing same punishment on her as she did on you," Ben vowed.

"Ben I don't know what to do," Maria tells him. "Maria the adoption didn't go through, as far as the court is aware Benji is your child. Your name is on the birth certificate so legally he's your son," Ben explained. "we don't even have to do a blood test anymore," Ben assured her as she watched a smile of hope appear on his face. "what are you talking about?" Maria wondered. "all we need is tissue samples and you can have a DNA test with cheek tissue cells and it will give you the results. It's that simple," Ben goes on describing. "no needles, no blood just cells," Ben assured her. "just 4 weeks after you will have the results." "after 4 weeks what happens then Ben, what will this mean for you and Meg," Maria wanted to know, being aware how desperate he was to prove others wrong and that Benji was really was his with Maria's.

"you haven't even gone to your honeymoon to Venice with Meg and people are asking me why that is," Maria makes him aware. "what did you say," Ben had to know. "that you probably tying loose ends and making sure certain member of you family hasn't put a financial strain to your business," Maria explained. "he hasn't," Ben answered letting Maria go. "he transferred a large sum of money to another account but the bank and the police have managed to track it down. I'm just waiting for it all to be cleared," Ben informed her. "and then there's the issue with the liberty co-operation, I can't just pack up and leave," Ben mentioned. "that's what I said," Maria verified. "But everyone thinks there is more to this." He stared back at her as he watched her wipe away the tears. "what do you mean?" Ben questioned. "How does Meg feel about all this?" Maria wondered. He remained quiet. "Maria there's something you need to know." "look Ben okay we'll do a swab DNA test," Maria assured him. "you need to concentrate on your marriage, I can take care of myself, I got my family around me." "Maria there's not going to be a honeymoon to Venice," Ben tells her. "what are you talking about, of course there is, you are finally married," Maria stated. "Maria she walked out on me, she's gone its over," Ben declared. "what do you mean she has walked out on you?" Maria questioned as he listened to anger in her voice. "I didn't divorce you so she can leave you because things are getting a little too complicated for her liking," cried Maria appalled by Meg's behaviour.

"it is a little complicated and I don't know how tell you this because I don't even know how this happened," Ben confessed. "Ben I'm confused, look whatever it is we'll fix it I promise," Maria made him aware. "but you need to tell me openly and honestly what is going on," Maria had to know. He took her hand and made her sit down on the chair. "Maria I don't know how to tell you this, but... the divorce didn't go through," Ben made her aware. "Ben how could this be, I signed the divorce paper and the adoption paper in front of you and you took it with you," Maria reminds him. "I know I did, I was so adamant and in such a rush that day to marry Meg and made a few phone calls to make sure that the divorce got accepted," Ben explained of his actions and intention. "well what happened did they misplace the document or something, what?" Maria questioned. "I was waiting for the divorce certificate to come through only to find my lawyer coming to see me to inform me about the adoption being invalid and the divorce." "that still doesn't make sense," Maria goes on. "why didn't the divorce go through?" He stared at Maria not knowing how to tell her. "what did you do Ben?" Maria whispered she could read the guilty consciousness on his face and expression. "it's what I didn't do?" Ben corrected her. "Ben what didn't you do?" Maria cried as her hands begun to tremble and feeling a shiver go down her spine.

"Maria it wasn't done deliberately – god damn it Ben just tell what you did!" Maria interrupted raising her voice at him. "I don't know how I forgot but I let it slipped," Ben further explained while Maria cried. "what did you let slip," Maria asked crying as fresh tears built in her eyes more. "I was adamant to have it fixed and sorted that…" Ben paused and closed his eyes. "what didn't you do English?" Maria repeated again as the blank pieces filled her mind already. "I forget to put my own signature on the divorce paper myself," Ben confessed. "oh god no," Maria burst into loud sobs and covered her face resting it on the table as her brown hair covered her face. He watched how her body shook when she was. "Maria please don't cry." "what is wrong with you?" she shouted at him. "how could you let something like this happen, how could you even let something like this slip, how can you forget such a thing," Maria shouted at him. "forgetfulness is part of human nature," Ben says. "don't give me that, the godly sale speech," Maria pounced back and she got up wanting get away from him. she turned around and leaned by the TV and kept crying.

"Maria I didn't do this deliberately. You have to believe me," Ben tried to convince her. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I think I know where I stand with you and then you end up doing things that changes everything between us. No wonder she walked out on you, what did you think she was going to have done, stayed in this shambled situation because you're an indecisive, weak being not even close of being the young worrier that you should be," Maria commented. "your name means young worrier and you have no qualities of him. God his made you so weak," Maria kept crying making Ben's whole heart rip out. "I know your upset? But Maria you have to believe me it wasn't in my intention. I need you to believe me," Ben begged. "don't accuse me of something I didn't do deliberately, I lost you for that and lost my whole life for that," Ben told her. "I do believe you, I just don't know what to do with you," Maria says. "and you think I know what to do with you?" Ben questioned. "oh god Ben what are we doing to ourselves?" Maria kept weeping as he came closer towards her. "come here," Ben took her and cradled her into his arms as she placed her head under his neck...


	2. Chapter 2

**** "are you serious," Annie was horrified while Maria nodded her head. "what am I going to do Annie," Maria asked. "Maria Ben doesn't want you out of his life, his still trying to hold onto you," Annie explained. "Annie he doesn't want to be with me," Maria explained. "and he said that to you did he," Annie questioned. "no, he was calling Meg when he was waking up," Maria tells her. "Maria there is something alot deeper going on with Ben, he doesn't want to lose his family," Annie made her see. "so what do I do Annie," Maria asked.

"just be there for Ben. Be a good friend and the best mother to your son, Ben is falling in love with you again not that he was ever out of love from you it's just a matter of time he explodes in his emotions for you and he won't be able to deny you. Just make this whole town see what was it that Ben instantly fell in love with and why," Annie says. "and I can't wait to see the look Dorothy face when Ben is spell bounded in your forever," Annie declared. "you need to tell me everything you know Annie from start to finish so I know what is it I am dealing with," Maria stated. "my pleasure," Annie says.

**** Maria walked up the deck door of Ben's beach house. The deck door was open while she walked in wearing black pair of trousers and high stilettoes and pale blue v neck jersey. She saw Ben who had his back to her. "Ben, hi we need to talk," Maria tells him as he turned around slowly facing her. Her mouth dropped open in a horror sigh when she saw him.

"oh my god English!" Maria cried running up to him and cupping his face by the neck. "who did this to you," Maria wept. "I got into a fight," Ben tells her as he watched her cry and hugging him. "i'm so sorry," Maria cried. "its okay I'm here I'm not going anywhere I'll take care of you and everything, we'll fix this," Maria assured him. "don't you move a muscle," Maria ordered him and shuts the deck door locking it from inside. She impatiently picked the phone up and dialled a number as Ben watched "Ricardo, it's me. Ricardo please you have to come round right away," Maria cried over the phone...

**** She got him to place a cold compress on the side of his lip while Maria gently wiped his wound at the side of his eye brow which had blood stained the side of his face from the dripping blood. She placed some antiseptic liquid on the cotton wool and started to wipe it. Ben lets out a sound when she did as it stung. "sorry, I just need to make sure it's clean," she apologised. "she grabbed a few cotton buds and dipped in cold water removing the blood slowly. "that doesn't hurt does it," Maria asked. "no, not any more," Ben answered as he remained quiet and watched her broodingly. "so you going to tell me who did this," Maria asked as she slowly placed a clear small plaster over the side of the brow and then removed the cold compress from him and began wiping his face.

"it doesn't matter," Ben responded. "of course it matters how could you even say such a thing, why would you even let someone do this to you?" Maria was so angry. "like you said I've grown weak," Ben mentioned. "no, you are not weak," Maria corrected. "you only became weak because your whole life was stripped away from you and being a young worrier you had no control over the situation. I make you weak," Maria verified. "it's thy that made you to this," Maria realised while he watched her face crumble. She heard the door bell and walked over to it.

"that's probably Ricardo," Maria says getting up and putting the first aid box on the glass table when she did. She quickly walked up opening the door letting her brother in. "thanks for coming," she says hugging her brother. "don't ever call me like that," Ricardo threw back at his sister while she looked confused. Her brother looked haunted himself. Ben knew exactly what haunted him. The night of the boating accident she called him upset and he didn't come to check up on her. "I'm sorry," Maria apologised. "thanks for coming though, nice to see you have learnt from your mistakes," Maria threw at her brother behaving impossible which only ticked him off more.

A smirk appeared on Ben's face as he watched both siblings interaction they hadn't changed one bit. She walked back down grinning at Ben and winked back at him assuring him that she had his back. Ricardo followed behind his sister. "well you look awful," Ricardo told him honestly. "thanks, you don't look so great yourself in fact you look a little haunted," Ben stated laughing at his ex brother in law and best friend.

"I'm not here about me," Ricardo voice softened. "I think you should be after all you are part of this vicious cycle," Ben observed. Ricardo sat down on the single sofa behind the fireplace. "what happened, you going to tell me who did this to you," Ricardo asked in calm manner. "it doesn't matter," Ben replied. "it matters to my sister," Ricardo reminded him. "you forget Evans you have a family now and if anything happens to you it will end up affecting them just like it will affect you and us," Ricardo told him up front.

"I told you, you can't deny your family, you can divorce your wife but you can't divorce your family." "I haven't denied my family Ricardo," Ben told him. "but his right we can't have this happening to you especially with Benji around. He needs us both and you promised me that I will not raise him on my own and I'm not alone in this anymore," Maria added on. "I can't see you like this when you have so much to live for and so many dreams yet to be fore-filled. we need to provide a secured and loving home for Benji and for ourselves," Maria explained. "and if this means we have to use tools of all sorts including law and order then we do and we let nothing and no one come between us again," Maria declared. "we take charge and control now and we show this town who are the gods and goddess of this town." She spoke so strong heartedly and gave the strength to them all. "I can't argue with that now can I," Ben says. He loved the strength she had and how she fought in honourable, sophisticated way.

"good," Maria announced. "because I'm moving back in with you and so is Benji," Maria informed him while Ricardo and Ben's mouth dropped open. "and I will be here for you and don't you dare say anything else, I've made my decision. I'm not leaving you not now and not ever and I don't care if you don't care about me or if you don't love me and you don't want to be with me. I want nothing from you apart from security and assurance that we will do what's best for that child of ours that we promised and made a pack together to raise him," Maria took authority leaving both Ben and Ricardo in silence. "as far as I am concerned this is my house and I take control and make the decision. You built this house for me and gifted it to me. The only person that should be moving out if they choose to is you. Not me and not Benji but you. So if you want to pack your bags and run like you ran from me and your feeling as you did cowardly in Palm Spring then there is no room in this house for a lion who has no courage and honour within him," Maria finalised and walked to the kitchen leaving both the men in silence.

"good luck Evans, because you are so roasted," Ricardo warned him. "she isn't letting no one get away with anything anymore. Now tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it," Ricardo says as Ben raised an eyebrow...

**** Ricardo walked into the shockwave slowly with 2 other officers to find the Cummings family around. Meg and Sarah including Casey were there too. Antonio came straight inside gazing back at his brother while Ricardo wasn't going to have it. "bad idea," Antonio tells him. He walked up to them while Casey stared back at them. "Cummings," Ricardo called while Hank looked back at him. "detective Torres, what can I do for you," Hank asked.

"Hank Cummings I am arresting you for assaulting Ben Evans at his home," Ricardo declared while everyone mouth dropped open. "dad what is going on?" Meg cried. "Ricardo what's happening?" Casey was surprised. "you do not have say anything but it may harm you defence anything you do decide to say will be held as evidence and relied in court," Ricardo lets out. "Spencer handcuff him," Ricardo ordered. "there must be some sort of mistake," Joan says. "well he can give his statement at the police station," Ricardo mentioned in cold and bluntly. "dad we will be right there right away," Meg cried. "and don't even try visiting the Evans resident because your family has a court warrant against them," Ricardo revealed. "what?" Sarah was shocked. "you heard," Ricardo verified. "Ricardo there has to be some sort of mistake," Casey stated confused. "there is no mistake. as far as Evans, his wife are concerned certain people in this family have the tendency to be obsessed with them and have the habit snoop and stalk them," Ricardo acknowledged. "you need to stay half a kilometres away from their house 1303 ocean avenue or else they will be severe consequences." Ricardo left the paper warrant on Casey and walked out with Hank while Antonio was left in silence. The whole of the shockwave started to talk and everyone knew this was the next big hot gossip of this town.

*** She handed Ben a cup of tea and sat next to him on the brown sofa. "how you feeling?" she asked. "I'm fine," Ben responded. "you always say that even though you are hurting so much over this," Maria stated. "Benji is going to be in for huge surprise," Ben says. "well Benji just needs to know that his father needs looking after and his mother will make sure she does," Maria threw back moving a lock of his hair from the side of his forehead.

She placed a kiss on the hair when the she heard the door bell. "I'll get that," Maria says about to walk up but Ben stopped her. "don't open the door," Ben held her back. "why?" Maria asked. "it could be Meg," Ben says. "well she can go to hell because I'm not about to let her get away with anything," Maria warned Ben and got up to open the door. It was Annie, Antonio with Benji. "Daddy what happened to you," Benji asked. "your father got into a fight sweetie," Maria told her son. "who won daddy," Benji wanted to know. "definitely Mufasa, " Maria stated while Ben burst into laughter including Annie and Antonio. "god Maria you are still so funny," Annie cried. "and feisty lioness too," Ben acknowledged. "well it must be the years of Seattle of living two psychopaths and having going through mental and psychological torture of seeing my husband's face everyday that made thy grow into having strength of bitterness after all that is what my name means doesn't it father Antonio," Maria observed. "you are the mystery and the lady of the sea," Antonio added reminding everyone what his sisters name means.

Sweetie why don't you go up stairs get changed. I'll be up in a bit," Maria told her son while he goes up stairs with his school bag. "Maria this whole town is talking about what has happened. Hank has been arrested," Annie says thrilled. "good because he deserves it." "I can't believe you let him do this to you," Annie was horrified as she stared at Ben. "sometimes Annie you have let people think they have one the battle but actually it is a round that they have really won and not the battle," Antonio explained as he smiled back at Ben who had smug smirk on his face. "isn't that right brother in law?" Antonio questioned. "since when did you become so wise," Ben asked Antonio.

"I must have leant many things from you and my brother from young age." Antonio complimented. "it was actually Maria who said that to me the other day," Antonio informed them while Ben eyed Maria broodingly. "although the British do have the tendency to behave in strange manner because they are the master of moulding situation as they please to exactly how they want it," Maria implied making Ben reflect. "they are an opportunist chancing everything they want for everything they want to have, just as chancing everything you are for everything you want to be," she repeated Bens words that he told her once. She really made his heart ache when she spoke like that because he knew she truly did treasured him and everything they shared. "you guys want to stay for dinner?" Maria offered. "only if you are cooking," Antonio laughed. "I think I can arrange that," Maria responds while she walked upstairs to Benji.

"so brother in law you want to play a game of chess with me?" Antonio suggested while Ben smiled as Annie switches the TV on...

*** Maria tucked Benji in bed and kissed him on the nose. "mummy are we moving back in here again," Benji asked not sure what to make sense of the situation. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I know nothing makes sense to you but your father he needs us. We are the only family he has left," Maria mentioned. "and he needs us just like we need him," Maria explained in soft tone. "and we need to look after him because people have used us, exploited the situation because their heart burns greed, jealousy and envyness," Maria explained to her son. "you mean they hate us," Benji says while Maria tried to hold her emotions while Ben stood outside Benji's room door leaning his head against it and listening in to their conversation. "why mummy why do they all hate us so much?" Benji asked. "what did you and daddy to these people?" Benji questioned while both Maria and Ben's heart ached.

"its not us that's with the issue Benji. It's them. They feel we owe them something but actually we don't. We don't owe no one nothing except you. You are the treasures of the ocean," Maria observed. "and we love you and we will do anything for you, you just have to trust us and your father especially, because things are not what they may seem with him. He knows what he is doing and I have every faith in him and his judgement even though he may show traces of uncertainty, confusion and may seem indecisive," Maria paused while Ben listened with deep frown on his face. "he actually isn't. He is only human who may have traces of qualities of a god but he is only human being and he should be allowed to make decisions that seemed right at the time. He should be allowed to make mistakes because that's how we learn. It's a learning curve for us for the experiences in life we face and your father's whole life has been in turmoil since I walked in catching that bouquet and having to deny all," Maria described. "he hasn't had the chance to sit down and think things through, evaluating the situation but he will you watch," Maria assured Benji making Ben realised when Tess spoke she spoke the truth about Maria praising and glorifying her husband . "no wonder Derek wiped your memories away," Ben thinks to himself. He couldn't handle listening to Maria honouring her husband and worshipping him like an idol making it a mission to destroy him and his reputation. " He is so wise, so deep like the deepness and the darkness of the ocean water," Maria described while Ben closed his eyes when he heard her speak like this about him. "he is the deep, and we built The Deep," Maria told her son while Benji watched the passion fill his mother's eyes when she spoke. Ben looked in staring at them. "you mean The Deep stands for daddy," Benji realised while she held her tears back. She nodded her head. "no one knows but only few people and that's your aunt Annie, your uncles and Gregory Richards, your father's old mentor and friend," Maria filled him in. "and now you, it's our treasures and secrets that the heart holds and shall treasure forever," Maria concluded while she watched Benji fall asleep. She turned the lamp off and slowly walked out leaving the door slightly open.

She took a deep breath and walked up to Ben's room door which was left open. She blocked Derek out of her mind and knew she had to be the stronger one in this. All she did know was this was ripping Ben up as much as her. Brushing these tense feelings away she knocked and walked in planting a mask on. She found him on the bed sitting down gaze on one place. "hey I thought I'll check up on you and see if you are okay," Maria tells him as he eyed her. "I'm fine," Ben stated while he eyed her looking a little haunted. There was tense atmosphere between them and made her feel sick. "well you need to be in bed then, I think you have had to many dramas and excitement for one day," Maria implied laughing with humour in her voice, as Ben watched how she walked into his walk through wardrobe and took a clean pair of Pyjamas and bed covers out. He only watched her with a frown feeling serialness within him. She threw the bed cover on his bed and handed him the pyjamas to him. "go and get changed now while I make you your bed," Maria ordered him. "go on i'll be done once you are out." Maria ordered him. "do I have to," Ben asked. "yes! Now go into the bathroom brush your teeth and have a wash and I'll read you bed time story." He knew he couldn't argue with her and slowly walked up to the ensuite bathroom but looked back at her with a confused, brooding frown while he watched how she stripped his bed cover and started to lay the new one. Once he walked into the bathroom she felt her legs give away and took a deep sigh touchingly he side of her forehead. "my lord please help us all. Give thy the strength as the description of the bitterness of the sea," she prayed wiping her tears quickly and carried making his bed while flashes of memories of Derek and her came gushing back.

Ben came out dressed in a black checked Pyjamas bottom and matching shirt. A smile appeared on her face when she did as she realised Benji had the same pyjamas too. "you look like Master Evans," Maria says while Ben eyed her. She placed him in his bed and fluffed his pillow. 'you know you don't have to do this," Ben tells her. "do what fuss over you?" Maria asked "kind of," Ben replied. "well you are worth it. you are everything and everything is you," Maria sang to him as Ben laughed while she placed the pillow under him making him comfortable. "you're still funny," Ben complimented her. "and you have lost your sense of humour but hold a dry sense of humour now," Maria analysed eyeing the change she saw within him.

"you're so much more darker, brooding, serious almost reserved," Maria observed while Ben gazed back at her. "like you who is to herself, lost in her own world reserved to the outside world," Ben mentioned. "like the deep, darkness within the depth of ocean where the treasures hide and one can not reach," Maria added as Ben felt lost in her speech. she sat beside on the side of the bed and did up his shirt button as he watched. "I don't want you to catch a cold," Maria whispered. "do you need pain killers for the cut," Maria asked. "no I'm fine," Ben tells her. "okay well you just call me if you need anything," Maria made him aware. "I will," Ben assured her. "okay, well I'll see you in the morning." "I thought you going to read me a story," Ben reminded her. "I thought you wouldn't want me to." "maybe you could tell me a story instead reading one." "I think you are the better story teller than I am and so is Ricardo," Maria emphasised. "I think you are bias, you say the best stories capturing scenes from the past as though they are happening now. Making it so real," Ben expressed. "you think," Maria says. "I don't think, I know," Ben added. "what do you want me to tell you a story about?" Maria asked. "why don't you get in bed with me and I will tell you and then you can tell me" Ben suggested.

"why would I do such a thing," Maria asked him. "because you are still my wife and you can't deny me," Ben told her in firmness while Maria eyed him in confusion. "it's not a good idea," Maria tells him. "oh I think its great idea, the fact you spent weeks in this room on this bed tangled in the sheets with him while he played the devoted and loving husband while you gave him all the love and passion in belief that he was me..." Ben paused while she watched the anger and rage fill his face and tone. She stared back at him with pool of tears in her eyes. "I thought he was you," Maria cried.

"you never going to believe me nor forgive me are you," Maria asked. "I thought you were unwell, I thought you were going through some sort of mental breakdown. Ask Antonio if your don't believe me. I voiced my concerns so many times to him just like the first time round when I voiced my concerns to Ricardo of your sudden mood change," Maria explained making Ben reflect the both time round how and why Maria behaved. "I thought you were dying and you had some sort brain tumour," Maria went on making Ben stomach turn with so much guilt.

" He kept playing those sick mind kind games with Meg making her believe that you were capable of having an affair and that your wife didn't understand him. He loved watching that, watching a woman that loved you doubt you," Maria sobbed as Ben kept silence feeling awful. "and she was willing to take revenge on you. She wanted to get even with him and then she wanted to make him believe that she fell in love with him. She was the one that tried to seduce him not me," Maria cried. "and I got punished the most." Without wanting to say anything more she got up ready to walk out but he got out quickly from the bed and grabbed her. "you are not going anywhere now," Ben says. "let go of me please. I'm not going to fight you because I have fought too long for you and for your survival. I had to fight him in this room and Lady Macbeth. You weren't there, you couldn't save me," Maria cried with tears streaming down her face and breaking down. "he killed me Ben, he stripped everything away from me, my memories, my chestany, my rights, independence, imprisoning me within this body of mine by making me into this walking dead body shell, with no feelings," Maria wept and spoke. "just like you, as you told me you couldn't think, you didn't live, you didn't even feel. He made me like that too only you had Meg who you claim made you live again and gave you back your life when in fact she didn't. She made you go through psychological and mental torture of hating your wife and making you go over the edge because she was using your dead, ghost wife to get closer to you and win your heart," Maria tells him. "and yet I am told that I have to give others their life back and I owe them all something. Why Ben, why?" Maria asked. He pulled her into a cradle not able to bare seeing her like this. "don't cry please don't cry, your safe now," Ben tells her while he felt her let go when he held her.

He stripped her quickly out of her clothes and dressed her into her white silk pyjamas shirt and bottom which he grabbed from her room earlier, kissing her on the forehand. She seemed oblivious to what was happening and how quickly he changed her. Holding her hand in his he slowly walked her down to the bed holding her hand and placing her on the bed and throwing the duvet on them both. She held him tightly around the waist, leaning her head on his chest as he held her too. Both their breathing became deep and slowly relaxed. The silence only spoke now for them as they could hear the sound of the strong wind howling aggressively at the background. "I still want my story," Ben tells her. "tomorrow," she says. "you need to get some sleep," she reminded him as they both drifted to sleep in an embraced hold...


	3. Chapter 3

**** Ben woke up to find a tray of breakfast that waited for him beside the bedside cabinet. It had red rose inside a small vase with the news paper rolled to the side. She had set of different bakeries with a small tea pot full of black coffee. She left a small note that read:

"certain as the sun which rises from the east is what you should find when your soul returns from the heaven. I thought I'll provide breakfast in bed which is known to the be the most important meal of the day. Enjoy the bakeries and the freshly black grounded coffee, that fits with your dark, dry and sweet persona."

A smile appeared on his face and got up from bed. "you can say that again," Ben thinks to himself as he got dressed for the day...

**** Maria opened the door to find her mother who smiled back at her. "Mama what's wrong why are you here so early?" Maria asked. "I thought I will drop my grandson to school while you look after his father," Carmen explained. "mama I'm fine I can manage," Maria assured her. "no Maria," Carmen lets out quickly while she eyed her mother in confusion. "don't leave Ben alone for a second today," Carmen warned her daughter. "why Mama?" Maria was concerned and confused. "because there are hidden forces that will try and come between you and Ben. People envy you and Ben Maria, what you have and what you share, you are fated to be together forever and you can not allow hidden forces come between you both. Take control now of your fate by taking the actions and making sure no one uses either one of you against each other," Carmen revealed as Benji came out from the kitchen finishing his breakfast.

"Ola Benji. Cómo estás en esta hermosa mañana lista para que te lleve a la escuela?" Carmen asked her grandson in Spanish, how was he in this fine morning and was he ready to be dropped off to school. "Benji nodded his head smiling at her. He looked up at his mum placing rack sac on him. She gave a hug. "as dawn breaks in complete certainty you will fine me near the ocean shore," Maria told her son while Benji nodded with a big grin. "I won't tell daddy I promise," Benji tells his mother. Taking hold of Benji's hand Carmen left while Maria shuts the door. She quickly went up to the phone and called her brother. "hi it's me, I need your help and fast," Maria told her brother while looking up at the stairs...

**** Ben walked down the stairs in a pair of dark indigoid jeans and a blue polar shirt t shirt. He was confused to see Ricardo, with Spencer and other police officers. A frown appeared on his face. "detective you going to tell me what is going on here?" Ben asked his brother in law. "let just say your wife, is placing high security around here," Ricardo filled him in while Ben eyes on widened. He threw a glance at Ricardo which he recognised and gestured with his head to follow him on the deck. "right you lot disconnect the whole telephone wiring of this house including upstairs, change locks of both the doors and the security code," Ricardo ordered them. "Spencer I want you check Evans car making sure it's not bugged including the rest of the house," Ricardo made it very clear delegating responsibilities before walking up to with Ben.

"it's not me man, it's lightening she's not taking no chances," Ricardo told him. "I can't believe what she is doing," Ben whispered feeling he had no control over his life. "look Seattle has done this to her. Just watch how she behaves and what she does and how she speaks, she does it so instinctively. Your brother messed her up and she rages war with everything and everyone that used the dead and ghost Maria to gain satisfaction in their own life," Ricardo voiced. "what am I going to with her?" Ben questioned. "nothing, see it as wake up call for you and for all of us. She told me there are hidden forces everywhere that will try and come between you both, Evans she knows alot of things and she kept you in the dark," Ricardo mentioned. "what kind of things," Ben was getting impatient and angry. "I can't tell you because it's not my place to say. Rather she is showing how you should have lived your life and you shouldn't have let others tress pass into your property making it their own possession like they have all the rights in the world. She's not going to let nothing and no one hurt you and she is taking all the means to do this. She doesn't trust no one and neither should you," Ricardo concluded. "now see it as a favour and... a reconsolidation of our friendship," he tells him and walked back in while Ben looked out onto the beach inhaling the ocean air which his wife loved smelling when she was sketching.

**** Maria came out of the kitchen with jug of ice tea and drinks for her brother and colleagues. She poured glasses and handed it to them. "thanks Maria," Spencer thanked her. "no I should be thanking you," Maria threw back at them. Ben slowly walked back in while he stood by the deck door and hand on his hips. She threw a content smile at him while everyone watched the tense vibe between them. "well hello handsome," Maria greeted him as everyone burst into laughter. "what am I not allowed to compliment my husband that makes my heart flatter like a moth every time our eyes meets," Maria filled them in while everyone looked at Ricardo. "she's my sister she's always been good with words and expressing her feelings for the one she loves in the most unimaginable ways," Ricardo reminded them. "well I do remember you being very popular with opposite gender, i must have learnt from you how to win the mind and hearts of complex souls," Maria complimented her brother while his colleagues laughed. "it's just a shame the father is still an amateur," Maria joked will Ricardo spat drink out in complete laughter including everyone else. "Ricardo your sister is still so funny, she hasn't changed one bit has she," Spencer stated. "oh she has changed, it's not as visible as some," Ricardo commented. "wouldn't you agree Evans?" "completely," Ben answered with a smirk on his face. "any ways you lot have better hurry up and finish this," he threw back. "you can watch the star cross lovers later," he implied while the officers made their way to different directions.

"thanks for the breakfast," Ben tells her with a smirk on his face. "no worries," she answered as he watched how she looked around looking a little nervous. "I'm sorry," Maria apologised. "for what?" Ben wanted to know. "look I know I should have told you and ran it by you but I couldn't, I just have this unease inside me that every time you leave this house that I won't see you again and so many people are working against you," Maria explained her reasons. Ben closed his eyes. "your not angry are you," she had to ask him. He shook his head. "no, I'm sorry I didn't do this a lot earlier for you, I've disappointed you," Ben stated. "no you haven't, you didn't know what you were dealing with and the decisions you made were purely based on facts that were presented to you at the time," Maria made him see. "I blame others for the situation and setting up the situation as it is," Maria concluded. "like who?" Ben questioned wanting her to open up but she closed her eyes and gulped. "it doesn't matter," Maria lets out. "it matters to you," Ben says. She watched Annie walking in from the deck door.

.

"oh my god Maria what is happening here did you guys have a break in?" Annie asked concerned. "no Annie we just tightening the security around here," Maria mentioned. "well that's it sister you show them who is the true Mrs Evans," Annie declared. "hey Ben how you feeling," Annie asked placing a friendly gesture on his shoulder. "I'm fine, i'll leave you guys to talk, I need to check up on your brother and make sure he does thorough check in my room," Ben implied while he walked up the stairs. She smiled back at him when he did as Annie tried to read them. "what?" Maria asked. "nothing, see sometimes you have to fight for the very things you want. You can't let things be if you just leave them to be especially when it comes to you two," Annie convinced her. "how are things with you two anyways," Annie was keen to know. "we are fine," Maria replied. "oh come on Maria I want the details," Annie was dying to know all. "why Annie so you can run off to surf central and rub it in Meg's face the fact I moved back in with him again," Maria threw back at her.

"look I admit that it was wrong of me to but you two are fated to be together forever and the sooner it gets through her thick skull as well as everyone else they will leave you all alone," Annie convinced her. "I'm sorry Annie I can't trust you when it comes myself and Ben in fact I don't trust no one. The situation is the way it is because people set it up this way and that includes you too," Maria voiced. "so what you going to do now blame me for everything," Annie was getting annoyed while Maria looked back at her as she felt rage of temper rage in her. "Annie you still don't get it do you," Maria says. "get what? I never told Ben to choose Meg did I, that was a decision that he purely made out of his own choice," Annie voiced.

"you are unbelievable," Maria shouted at Annie realising why Ben cut her out of his life. "Ben may had chose Meg but you set the situation up like this initially for him to make the decisions that he did," Maria grilled her while Annie looked a little stung. "when you found out when I was alive and you saw me, you didn't tell Ben or anyone about me, who I was, where I was rather you let this whole town think that my mother was some mad woman trying stop that wedding from happening," Maria cried while Annie felt guilty. "you let Ben go through a mental torture for himself after everything he has been through and feeling my presence, why didn't you tell him!" Maria shouted so loudly. "I wanted to so many times but Tim wouldn't let me," Annie tried justify her reasons.

"yeah good all Tim, you chose him over us," Maria says. "it wasn't like that," Annie wept. "oh I think I know exactly how it was like. You could have stopped that wedding happening you could have stopped me from feeling so unwell wearing that white dress, getting lost, getting caught in the storm that evening but you didn't, him having to deny me completely when you knew how much he felt my presence and was being haunted by my memories leading up to the wedding day," Maria observed making Annie all teary. "was it worth it Annie?" Maria questioned her while Annie saw Ben standing by the stair bannister with a dead expression. "Annie get out before I throw you out myself. I will deal with you later," Ben tells her as Annie walked out of the deck door weeping. Ben kept his eyes on Maria and watched how she took deep breaths to calm herself down. He now realised what Ricardo meant and what other things she was keeping from him. He walked down to the deck door slowly and shuts it slowly staring back at her.

He watched how she poured herself a strong drink and added ice to it and knew she was trying to block everything from her mind. He quickly took it off her before she took a sip. "you are not drinking this now," Ben told her putting it down. "don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do," Maria replied. "just leave me alone," she says walking away but he grabbed her back. "you are not going anywhere until you tell me everything," Ben responded. "there is nothing to talk about," Maria answered as he watched how the tears quickly filled her eyes.

"why didn't you tell me what Annie did?" Ben says. "what difference was it going to make," Maria wondered. "you married her and made a commitment to her," Maria told him. "the people that I thought I could count on have disappointed me," Maria cried. "she chose money and wealth over me. Because that was far too important for her," Maria wept. "she sacrificed my health for a bit of wealth thinking that money was going to buy her love and everything that she wanted. She ripped that family apart by marrying Gregory, she could have helped and she didn't," Maria sobbed. "and it was because of greed, possession and ownership. Since when did people in this town become so selfish and inconsiderate," Maria asked him. "I hope she doesn't get single ounce of that will and inheritance back because she doesn't deserve it or anyone else for that matter," Maria burst in sobs while Ben pulled her into him. "sssshhh... just don't say anything. Everything will fall into place I promise ," Ben assured her giving her words of comfort realising how she's been living a complete nightmare. "oh my god," he thinks to himself realising now why he could never save her. Maria only felt his hold tighten to stronger as she felt him inhale the aroma of her hair.

She slowly moved away from him placing a hand on his chest keeping a gap between them. "I'm sorry," Maria apologised as he watched how she pulls herself together. You want to come with me somewhere?" Ben suggested. "Ben we have officers everywhere," Maria reminded him. "your brother can take care of that," Ben implied. "I just need to spend some time with you alone away from all," Ben tells her. "I don't want to face anyone right now," Maria explained. "you can't hide away," Ben reminds her. "I'm not sometimes you have to pick the battles you want to fight ," she told him. "oh believe me I know which battles I intend to fight, no one is getting away with anything. As far as I am concerned I don't trust anyone around you," Ben voiced making Maria realise they both were behaving the same and that was the very thing Meg saw in them. Spencer came back with Ben's car keys.

"Ben, your car had this on," Spencer showed him the GPS while Maria's mouth dropped open. Ricardo walked down with his phone receiver. "Evans you need to change the receiver of your room phone," Ricardo informed him. He watched how quickly Maria was starting to slip. "give him your watch and your cell phone," Maria says as Ben did hand it over to Ricardo. "sis it's okay we'll fix this ," Ricardo assured her. "we'll get Antonio and Annie to keep you company," Ricardo suggested. "no," both spouse say together. "not Annie, just phone Antonio and tell him to come over, on second thoughts..." Ben paused while he looked at Maria. "we'll pay him visit actually," Ben suggested. "in that case take my car it will be a lot safer," Ricardo says throwing his car keys to Ben. "i'll have it ready and sorted when you get back." "leave the invoice and I'll have it paid. Do whatever you need to do to make sure that this place is safe with, law, order and force," Ben responded. He guided Maria out of the front door and walked out. Ricardo watched how Annie walked in opening the deck door. "what did you do Annie," Ricardo asked.

"never you mind, we have got work to do getting these two together forever!" Annie declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**** Ben walked by the shockwave making himself up to Hank. Hank just stared at him regretting what he did to Ben. "I think you should leave," Hank told Ben angry and not impressed he had a nerve showing up here. "not until you hear me out," Ben made it clear. "Hank please let him," Joan stated. "I had every intention to marry your daughter," Ben says. "yeah well you forgot to do the very thing which was to divorce your wife," Hank reminded him. "you have hurt my daughter in the most unimaginable way. You frankly don't deserve her or her love," Hank went on. "I probably don't and you have every intention to hate me but it was never in my intention to hurt her. Your daughter, just as you don't ever give me the opportunity to justify and explain my reasons instead you are always thinking the worst of me," Ben went. "because you are still cut up on your dead wife." "you know what Hank, have it your way because your daughter may think that I will come back running to her begging her to come back, it's not going to happen. You will never accept me nor think I am good enough for Meg – because you have done nothing but complicated her life,' Hank interrupted. He watched Meg come into the shockwave with his sister.

"Ben what are you doing here," Meg asked. "explaining himself to me why he didn't divorce Maria," Hank stated. "well everyone knows you are still hang up on her, the whole town knows she's moved back in with you," Sarah says. "it's over Ben, my sisters not interested." "I'm just here to return Meg her wedding rings as I don't wish to hold on to them," Ben announced. "well I don't want it either, you can do what ever you want with them," Meg mentioned. "you did me the biggest favour Meg by walking out on me and I should be thanking you, I don't think you will be able to handle what you are about to see," Ben revealed. "what's that supposed to mean?" Meg asked.

Meg watched how Maria snuck up behind him in silence and grabbed him from behind covering his eyes with her hand. "Three guesses," Maria says holding Ben and not letting him peep. "Lord Sith," Ben says. "ah 2 guesses," Maria responds while Ben paused as Cummings watched them. "the devil in disguise," Ben lets out while Maria burst into vivid laughter. "one more," Maria lets out in hope that he will give her a the rightful answer. "the angel of death," Ben commented while Maria hit him hard on the shoulder. "you are impossible," Maria called him while Ben looked back at her laughing. "do I know you?" Ben asked. "no, but I know you," Maria mentioned while humorous smirk appeared on his face while the Cummings watched them. "can I help you?" Ben asked her again. "no, but I can help you," Maria threw back as they burst into hysterical laughter. "you are impossible," Ben tells her. "a little like you in fact I remember it was one of many things that we had in common," Maria complimented him making Meg feel uncomfortable. "what do you want," Ben asked her.

"are you busy?" Maria asked him. "never busy for you," Ben assured her. "ah you are such a gentleman," Maria goes on holding him by his chin. "I need a favour," Maria stated. "a favour," Ben repeated. "well not really favour," Maria tried to use the right term while he watched how her eyes sparkled with passion and eagerness. "what favour is that?" "more like your professional expertise is what I am of need of. I have a dilemma, a little too complicated for many others liking and I hear you are dark, yet a complex soul," Maria added on. "I do complexity," Ben replied. "so I know. I can't really discuss this hear," Maria mentioned. "we should go somewhere a little quiet and private away from the public," Ben suggested his gaze on her and forgetting who surrounded him. "what are you doing here anyways," Maria wanted to know. "I came to explain myself to Cummings and give certain someone their wedding rings back," Ben explained. "she's not interested to have them back is she," Maria made him aware. "I know. Not that I blame her," She eyed Meg raising an eyebrow. "well I know what we can do, we could always sell it to a broker and get back the rightful value of money. I have few things that my so called husband decided to gift to me when he came back from Seattle," Maria went on a Ben could hear the humour in her voice. "what kind of things?" Ben asked seriously. "never you mind the point being is if no one wants them and we might as well use the money that we get out of them and put it back into the community again," Maria suggested while Ben's eyes lit up. "as doing a good deed of feeding the poor and looking after the needy," Ben elaborated.

"precisely, it one of the many things we were known for and respected for, how generous you were with your wealth. I think we should start embedding these traditions back to our lives again so a certain child of ours learns to be a little selfless than have qualities of selfishness within him," Maria expressed flattering her eyes at him while Ben couldn't help but laugh. "and then disguise what lies within ones heart by behaving that they are a victim of circumstance which is very cunning and manipulative," she added. "what do you think?" Maria questioned. "I think you are incredible," Ben complimented her making Meg feel even more uncomfortable. "I am," Maria seemed surprised. "well say no more because we might as well have the likes of the rich elites and young entrapuaners attend this grand charity banqueting of the 21st century hosted and organised by the well respected Richards, Evans, Dationelle, Douglas and Torres family," Maria revealed.

"you already have thought everything through haven't you," Ben was impressed. "of course it's what I do best, the pillar and the force that holds everyone together, you will love it," Maria assured him. "we should even have scrolled invitation written out on gold, expensive brocade paper with quill ink pen like the great empires of the past used to invite their guest," Maria suggested making Meg teary and upset. "the British love hosting with royalty," Maria concluded kissing him on the knuckles in respect and honour. "having a way to exploit, mould the situation that they find inner satisfaction. A little unpredictable like the fine English weather," Maria finalised while Ben and her burst into laughter irritating Meg and her family. "god you are still so funny," Ben revealed. "like you, come on we don't have much time, we have so much to organise," Maria informed him pulling him by the arm and leading him out of the exist.

**** "what is the matter with you?" Maria asked Ben what he was thinking going to visit the Cummings. " I told you," Ben says "well darling they are not interested in your explanation they don't care Ben, not about me nor about you or Benji. They only care about their daughter and her happiness not willing to be understanding and consider about others," Maria made the point. "they don't accept you and don't think you are good enough for their daughter because you will sacrifice her feelings for others that you love and care about. They have selfish desires and it makes me wonder why Meg was so psychotic around you snooping through your dead wife's possession including wearing her white dress. I mean who does such a thing?" Maria questioned disgusted grilling Ben at home. He remained quiet.

"these people will never move heaven and earth for you." "I know," Ben agreed. "I mean she doesn't even know what the very foundation that is needed to make a marriage work. So what if you forgot to sign these divorce paper," Maria was furious. "you have told, her and showed every single day how much you love her and how you have committed yourself to her but it's not still enough for her. The fact that you made a contract and vow to her in the heart, I mean you don't need a written contract to spend the rest of your life with them and yet it's still not enough for her nor her family," Maria observed on. "why you even put up with it I just don't even know. No wonder Derek saw you weak and pathetic and it seems me you have not learnt from your mistakes at all. You are constantly falling into the same trap time after time." "what is that suppose to mean," Ben wasn't impressed.

"Ben you need professional help, you need to seek some counselling. You haven't dealt with everything that has happened nor has my family," Maria explained. "what are you suggesting that I am having some mental breakdown?" Ben questioned. "Ben you, my brothers need counselling including Annie and I can't be your counsellor. You lot haven't dealt with everything the implication your brother has had in your life as well as other people. You need to do this for Benji," Maria pleaded. "we don't need no counselling Maria we always could work through our problems." "but you can't talk to me about your feelings. I don't even know where I stand with you or what I even mean to you," Maria observed while Ben only eyed her in thought. He watched how she closed her eyes and inhaled deep breathes not wanting her emotions to leak out. "I can't do this, I can't fight for you anymore and fight for you when I don't even know you, you and I have been ripped away from one another physically, emotionally and people used us against one another to gain personal satisfaction because their heart burns jealousy, envyness like fire burns twigs," Maria described as Ben only listened to her. "I can't help you and I can't watch you like this."

"do you remember what I told you before you got your memories back? " Ben asked her. "you told me many things," Maria accounted. "I told you that if you truly did remember and what I meant to you it is meant to be this difficult," Ben reminded her. "this is what it does Maria, it's meant rip us apart," Ben repeated. "Ben there is a child involved now," Maria responds. "don't you think I know that." "I can't be in a marriage with you just to be a mother to this child." "our child don't you ever forget that, he is ours and you and I promised to raise him together and if it means doing what ever is necessary to making this work then so be it. You are not going to walk out of this with me," Ben made it very aware. "I am not going to walk out on you, I don't know what you want from me. One minute you want us to remain friends and the next minute you want me sleeping beside you?" Maria went on. "and why do you think I want that," Ben questioned. "oh my god!" Maria only says covering her face in her hands. "I can't read your mind Ben," Maria says. "I am trying to make sense of everything believe me," Ben told her. "Ben people think we are back together again which isn't the case," Maria was annoyed. "well let them think that, whatever they please. You and I hold a reputation in this town and if one think what they want then let them. This town likes a good gossip," Ben reminded. "but it's not true though," Maria cried. "what is the truth then Maria," Ben questioned her. She only shook her head feeling so powerless.

"Ben I want to date again," Maria confessed while he just eyed her with a deep frown. "I need to stand my own roots," Maria explained. "you mean to say, that you moved in with me again with Benji to date again?" Ben tried to make sense. "you don't love me Ben, I only moved in because I had to not because I wanted to. You love Meg and you were calling her when you were waking up in that basement. I lost all yet I fought for your survival till the end. I'll be happy to help you to get Meg back but the truth is there is no place for me in your life. Maybe in your heart, you made it very clear what your thoughts are of me and who your priority is. If only you knew the hidden truth, the outcome of things will been alot different," Maria implied. She was about to walk off but he held her back.

"you are not dating another man again," Ben told her firmly. "I am not trying to make you jealous,' Maria tried to tell him. "you really want to put Benji through this? You practically delayed the divorce because you saw implication if our choices was going to have," Ben went on. "just stop it okay, you walked out on me," Maria exploded. "look, if that's what you want Maria for me to do attend counselling I will but i will only do it if you attend with me," Ben stated. "I'm not attending these sessions on my own." "and I will only attend those session if you get the DNA testing done," Ben pressured her.

"Ben I can't," Maria cried. "you don't have a choice." "I can't handle the truth, it's too much," Maria wept. "I know you are afraid," Ben assured her. "you are not alone in this I promise you and I know you feel you are walking blindly, but this is our battle," Ben reminded her. "we owe it to ourselves and to that little boy," Ben tells her. "okay fine, do you have the swabs?" Maria asked him. "I've had it for weeks now," Ben confessed. There was ring on the door ball. "i'll get that, it's probably Benji," Maria says walking up to the front door. She opened the door slowly with her hand on the door knob and door leaning over her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow almost like she didn't recognise her. "can I help you?" Maria asked in a cold, civil manner.

"you think you are so clever," Sarah tells her. "I don't think I am, I know I am as I hold the keys to everything you need and everything you need to succeed," Maria mentioned irritating Sarah. "you have no right suggesting what you did about my sister's wedding rings. And just because she walked out on Ben doesn't mean it's over between them, Ben loves my sister and he has moved on. Before you even know it they will be back together, living in this house and rekindling their marriage and love. You are long gone Maria, dead and buried," Sarah explained while Maria remained quiet. "so live in this palace of yours but Ben will come back running to Meg again because he loves her and will always love her. They belong together and destined to be together like the legend states. I see through your games Maria and I won't let you or anyone come between my sister's happiness," Sarah concluded.

A smug smile appeared on Maria's face as she turned her neck to the side opening the door a little wider. "did you get all that," Maria asked Ben who was standing beside her. Sarah mouth dropped open. "yep right here on this cam coder," Ben informed her. "you do know she has broken her court warrant," Maria reminded him. "oh completely, it should be interesting to see how she copes spending the night in a cell," Ben implied. "oh dear, I wonder what her fiancé maybe thinking when he learns the truth including her family?" Maria thinks. "she never does think does she. I now understand what you mean that there are some just never learn from their mistakes," Ben acknowledged. "I truly have a very wise wife," Ben complimented her staring at her with eyes of affection. "that sister dear is interfering in her sister's affairs again," Maria says. "its one of the many things both sisters have in common, having the tendency to snoop through other people's affairs which doesn't concern them and making it their problem," Maria continued. "I think this will defiantly be a memorable engagement gift for Casey," Ben suggested while Maria's eyes widened with excitement. "even humiliating to learn the truth if its published in the papers," maria implied. Sarah looked really scared and nervous now. "she does have the habit to be caught out doesn't she," Maria added digging at her. "the hidden skeletons being revealed behind the closed wardrobe. I can't wait to see the look on his face and everyone else's," Maria laughed vividly while Ben kept his gaze on Sarah. "I always did have a wife that was a little too impossible," Ben remembers. "does it make you proud," Maria wanted to know while Sarah couldn't believe what was happening and how they were both behaving. "more than you can imagine," Ben finalised his gaze locked with hers. "really?" Maria asked leaning in and pulling him by his shirt collar into a kiss, ticking Sarah off. He only lengthend it purposely and pushed the front door shut on her as she heard them both laugh in vivid laughter behind closed doors. "oh my god what have I done?" Sarah says to herself. "Casey and Meg won't forgive me," she thinks walking away...

*** She has a nerve," Maria says really annoyed. "it's about time maybe we got the law and order involved. If she thinks she is going to get away with anything she can think again. I'll make her wish she never set foot in this town after running away from her biggest affair scandal with the Congressman in Washington," Maria made it clear as Ben remained quiet. He handed Maria a drink as she took it and took a sip. "you're quiet," Maria says. "I'm just thinking what might be the best form of punishment to humiliate her," Ben implied. "the presence of our selves will be enough to watch how she quivers with fear," Maria implied making Ben laugh. "watch how her insecurities takes over her and others, you do know I have not been invited to this engagement party," Maria made him aware. "oh I know alright, you could make an appearance and then leave," Ben tells her. "you will make things much interesting," Ben complimented her. "I will bring destruction to the building, we both will together," Maria stated. "I don't think that's true. I think the problem will be there, buried and brushed under the carpet," Ben observed. "I think your presence will only surface the truth the lies within and the fear of being exposed is what that will haunt them. will you attend with I," Ben asked. "only if you wear your best shirt," Maria informed him. "I don't think it's a good idea with us both attending together. I mean the Cummings are practically family to Casey. He can not deny them." "and you can't deny your family either. Your brothers will be there and Gabi too who happens to be your sister in law. Casey is your friend too," Ben reminded her. "its a bad idea Ben," Maria convinced him. "plus I should really make up with Annie, I worry she will do something completely irrational," Maria told him. "well you should make an appearance and then leave once you do giving everyone the entertainment and something to talk about," Ben suggested. "only in the condition that you be on your best behaviour with my brothers. Promise me," Maria said in stubbornly. "i'll try but I can't promise," Ben assured her. "you sound like Ricardo," Maria laughed. "we are more alike than one will think." "I'm going to have to remove the thorn in the centre of his marriage and see if he can make another go with Gabi," Maria says.

And how will you exactly do that?" Ben was intrigued. "need to get rid of the angel of death with the help of the devil in disguise," Maria commented making Ben very excited. "I'm very excited to learn how you going to do this," Ben implied "I've got my ways and habits making the impossible but possible," Maria declared.


End file.
